


Despite Everything

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Friendship, Gen, parentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Richard dance at a wedding reception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despite Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



“We’ve done a good job,” Elizabeth said softly to Richard as they danced. “Despite everything.”

“I like to think so,” he said. “Despite everything.”

There had been a lot of “everything”, Elizabeth reflected. If someone had told her ten years ago that her oldest son Charlie would marry Richard’s daughter, she would have told them to stop watching so much Lifetime. Of course, that could just as well apply to their own lives. Who would have guessed how those stories would turn out?

Yet here they were. They had come a long way from the Bradford Court days, Elizabeth reflected.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the same wedding as "Girls' Night In" but it stands alone. Have a drabble!


End file.
